


Fierce Encounters

by Liviapenn



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-30
Updated: 2000-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: A drabble about Turnbull that came to me in a dream.





	Fierce Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

*untitled, by livia*

Author's notes: Thanks to Resonant and Ophelia for input. Feedback always appreciated.  
Author's DS stories: http://internettrash.com/users/livia/duesouth.htm   
---  
Fierce Encounters  
a _Due South_ drabble by Livia  
07/30/00   
  
_As one for . . . fierce encounters fit._ ~ Edmund Spenser

Turnbull berates himself as he walks the dark street. The Inspector's laundry will be late. Again. He can't keep doing this. He promises himself-- 

"Hey, baby." 

His cheeks flame. He walks on, looking straight ahead. 

"Hey, mister. Where ya goin'?" 

"What's yer hurry?" 

"You want it rough, Red? You want it nasty?" 

Turnbull stops. There is a time for silence. And then there is a time to say no, firmly and politely. 

"No," he says. "Firmly. And politely." 

The other man's mouth twists into a grin. Turnbull sighs, extends a hand-- and promises himself it will be the last time.  



End file.
